


Model Behavior

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-03
Updated: 2003-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has a new job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Model Behavior

## Model Behavior

by SkaterBoy

<http://www.livejournal.com/~skaterboyslash>

* * *

Title: Model Behavior   
Category: First Time, Futurefic, Romance Rating: PG-13   
Pairing: Clark/Lex   
Summary: Clark has a new job. 

* * *

Dedicated to the lovely lady, Fajrdrako. 

Feedback: Makes the slashverse go round. 

* * *

He was finishing up a call with Gabe Sullivan when one of the servants announced that Martha Kent was in the kitchen with the weekly produce delivery. Lex smiled to himself, glad for the break in his day and the chance to see Martha. It was always nice to see her, not to mention the chance to find out what Clark was up to in Metropolis. 

"Good morning, Mrs. Kent." Lex watched her collect next week's order from one of the kitchen staff. When she was finished, Martha looked up and smiled at him. 

"Good morning, Lex. How have you been?" Not one for idle conversation, Martha's eyes shone with genuine interest in his answer. Lex thought he saw something else there too, but decided it was most likely inconsequential. 

"Very well, thank you. I've just completed a transaction with the plant in Metropolis. Production is up, as are the stocks." Perhaps not what she'd meant, but Lex usually based his well-being on the success of his companies. Martha didn't seem to think it was an odd answer either. 

"That's wonderful, Lex. I'm glad things are going well for you." 

"What about you, Mrs. Kent? How is life on the farm?" Which meant, of course, how is Clark, but Lex wouldn't ask. Never did. It didn't stop Martha from answering the unasked question, though. 

"Oh, we've had a bit of trouble with one of the tractors, but Jonathan is working on it as we speak." Martha smiled to herself, and Lex nodded. "Clark called us last night. He had some... interesting news." 

"Oh?" Lex thought he'd be better off not speculating the possibilities. As he often did with Martha, he decided on the safe answer. "Promotion at the Daily Planet?" 

Apparently, that wasn't the safest answer. Martha had a strange look on her face. 

"Well, no. Actually, Clark's not writing with the Planet anymore." 

Not with the Planet? Clark had wanted to write there since he'd visited Chloe during her internship that summer. It was all he'd ever talked about while he'd been in college. Lex tried not to consider that maybe Clark had started working for the Inquisitor. They'd been after him for years, and while he'd always refused, Lex knew that it would have been a more glamorous job and... no, Clark would never leave the Planet for the Inquisitor. Would he? 

"I see." Lex hoped his expression was as neutral as he thought it was. 

"An agent approached him a few weeks ago, and Clark decided to take him up on the offer." Tabloids had _agents_? Martha looked at him beseechingly. "Clark has gone to Boston to model for L.L. Bean." 

What the _fuck_? 

Lex was pretty sure he'd managed to pick his jaw up from the floor. "Well, that's..." No, nice wasn't the word. "his decision?" He didn't know what Martha wanted him to say. 

He wondered how soon he could get to Boston. 

* * *

There were definite benefits to having your own private jet. Lex just wasn't sure what they were. 

Not for the first time, he'd had to endure an awkward conversation with Martha, never quite sure what she was expecting from him, although it might have had something to do with friendly advice to Clark convincing him that modeling wasn't the best career choice. Except that Lex hadn't been thinking of Clark as a _friend_ just recently (not that Clark had any idea), and Lex wasn't sure he wanted to talk him out of modeling if there was a possibility of seeing the results. 

After spending a half hour being polite to the passive-aggressive version of his best friend's mother, Lex had had to cancel several meetings and arrange for transportation. He couldn't exactly drive out to Boston if he wanted to be there at a reasonable hour, even with his penchant for ignoring the speed limit. Of course, his pilot had the day off, and it took Lex nearly an hour to find a replacement. Money, it seemed, didn't always buy people away from their families. Not that it would have been fair to fire someone just because he had a sudden need to fly to Boston. He could just imagine that conversation. 

So there he was, finally, bracing himself as the plane started to land. He'd never quite gotten over his fear of flying, and if there had been anyone else with him he'd have tried harder not to show it. Fortunately, he was alone, and he had other things on his mind. 

Other people, actually. Okay, just Clark. 

He'd managed to find out where Clark was staying, and Lex mentally prepared himself for an angry Clark. After all, Clark hadn't told him about his new job, so he probably didn't want anyone to know. Lex could understand that, theoretically, but he had to question the fact that Clark was once again hiding things from him. They were supposed to be friends, right? And friends shared things like that. _Most friends don't fantasize about each other, either_ , a little voice in the back of his head chastised, and Lex chose to ignore it. 

He knocked on the apartment door, and heard some muffled noises before Clark said, "Just a minute!" A few minutes later, Clark showed up at the door, opening it with one hand and pulling a shirt on with the other. 

Okay. 

"Lex!" Clark looked genuinely surprised to see him, but not mad. Lex attempted a friendly smile. 

"Hey, Clark. Mind if I come in?" 

"Oh, yeah." Clark picked up a pile of folded clothes from the couch and tilted his head toward it. "Sorry about the mess. I'll be right back." 

Lex sat down gingerly on the old couch. He could deal with poor craftsmanship, really. 

As he glanced around the small apartment he realized Clark hadn't been exaggerating about the mess. Open cardboard boxes littered the floor, most of them half empty, some on top of other, closed boxes. So he'd just moved in and, gratefully, seemed to be alone. 

Clark returned to the living room, this time with sweatpants over his boxers. Maybe that was a good thing. They made small talk for a while before Lex brought up his conversation with Martha. 

"So she sent you here to talk me out of it." Clark shook his head. 

"Actually, she doesn't know I'm here. I just wanted to see how you're doing." 

"Right." Clark didn't seem convinced. "So you're not going to tell me how bad of an idea it is that I'm modeling?" 

"I don't think it's a bad idea, Clark," and that was true, if not for the reasons Clark might have thought, "I just don't think you should give up on journalism. You have a real gift, and besides, it's all you've ever wanted to do." 

"Why don't you just say it, Lex?" 

"Say what?" He watched Clark closely and thought he saw anger this time. Or at least, something akin to frustration. 

"Say what everyone else says, except my mom, of course, but I know she's thinking it." Lex frowned, and almost shrugged, but Clark barged ahead. "It's queer for guys to model." 

So that's why Clark hadn't told him. Lex was starting to get it. "Actually, I don't think that, but I can't say I'm happy you think I'm that judgmental." Clark started to say something but Lex stood up. "No. Did I ever accuse you of thinking I was like my father just because I'm a Luthor, even though that's what the rest of Smallville thought?" Lex was having a hard time pretending, even to himself, that he hadn't considered that maybe Clark _was_ queer if he was willing to model, if only because he'd been hoping for some time that Clark was actually gay. For his own selfish reasons, maybe, but he was allowed to hope, wasn't he? 

"No, but Lex, that's different." 

"Is it?" And okay, so it was, but Lex couldn't take back his thoughts, and it was important to make Clark believe that Lex wasn't a threat to him, or his ideas about masculinity. Sighing, Lex sat back down, because he didn't want to fight with Clark. He _was_ disappointed that Clark had said that. He obviously didn't like people thinking he was queer. "I'm just wondering why you would give up writing. You love it so much." 

For some reason Clark wasn't looking at him any more. "I didn't give it up," he mumbled. "I was fired." 

"What?" Lex couldn't fathom who in their right mind would fire an ace reporter like Clark. He was thorough in his investigations, his writing was good - not good, superior... but, of course, Lex was biased. "Why?" 

Clark was apparently fascinated by the floor. He said something Lex couldn't hear, then stood up and walked over to the kitchenette. 

"Sorry Clark, I didn't quite get that. Could you speak up a little?" 

Clark turned back to him and glared. "They wanted me to investigate LexCorp. I said no." He tilted his chin up, as though daring Lex to say anything. 

Lex dared. 

"So it's my fault you got fired?" Maybe there hadn't been accusation in his tone, but what did Clark expect, a _thank you_? It wasn't like Lex had ever asked him to not investigate LexCorp. Lex crossed the room to stand in front of Clark. 

"No, that's not what I'm saying!" Clark voice rose a little, but higher, not louder. "You're my best friend, Lex. I'm not going to investigate your company." It was probably a good thing Clark didn't know about Lex's own investigations. 

"I appreciate your loyalty, Clark. I can't say I've earned it, but I do appreciate it." Clark started to say something. Lex put a hand on his shoulder. "But Clark, if LexCorp isn't following proper procedure or is posing a threat to the environment, the public has a right to know. It's your responsibility as a reporter to let them know, and you can't let personal relationships get in the way of business." 

Clark shifted under Lex's hand, but didn't try to move away. "Maybe that's the way you work, but not me. I don't want to do anything that would hurt our friendship." 

Clark was stupid, Lex decided. There was no other explanation. "There is no way I would want to be friends with you any less if you had decided to investigate LexCorp." Somehow his hand had moved lower on Clark's shoulder and was now resting on his upper arm. "I wish you had told me about the assignment. I could have told you it was okay." 

For the first time since Lex had entered the apartment, Clark looked uncertain. "I didn't know." Lex could see his mind racing, realizing what he'd given up, for no good reason. The beginnings of regret. Lex briefly tightened his grip on Clark's arm. 

"Can you go back?" 

Clark seemed to think about it for a minute, then his eyes flew up to meet Lex's. Without meaning to, Lex's hand squeezed compulsively around Clark's arm. Clark didn't seem to notice. "They said to come back when I decided to do the LexCorp story. I'm not sure if they were joking or not. But, I have a contract with... yeah." 

"How long?" Lex tried to calculate how much it would cost to get Clark out of the modeling contract. Not having done business in that area of the market, he didn't have any information on which to base his calculation. Nevertheless, Lex had more money than God, and he could buy anything. Most everyone, too, but Lex didn't want to have to buy Clark. Not that he hadn't tried his damnedest. 

"Six months. I start shooting next week." His face was an interesting combination of worry and guilty hope. 

He could get Clark out of the contract if that's what Clark wanted. And if the Planet didn't want to take him back, Lex would damn well convince them that they did want him back. Or, if Clark just wanted to spend the rest of his life modeling, Lex could make sure that happened too. That is, if Clark would let him, which of course he wouldn't. 

"What do you want to do?" 

"Write," too quickly, and that was the obvious answer. "But I can't." 

"You can, Clark, if you'd let me help you." Clark tilted his head, not understanding. "I can get you out of the contract if that's what you really want. I know some people." 

"I don't know..." Because Clark, of course, had always been taught that when you made a commitment to something, you followed through. He hadn't spent his life doing what he wanted and paying to avoid what he didn't want. He couldn't afford it financially, and with his upbringing, morally either. 

"Okay." Lex was just trying to be reasonable, that's all. "So you'll complete the contract. Go to a studio every day for six months, let them make you up and put you on display and then put you in a catalog to show off clothes that won't look half as good on the people who buy them as they'll look on you." False advertising was wrong too, wasn't it? Clark would have to see the logic of Lex's argument. 

"Lex..." he began, and Lex realized he'd embarrassed Clark. Go with that. 

"What, Clark? No one's ever told you you have a nice body before?" 

And Clark was _blushing_. Lex could barely contain his smile. 

"Do you think you can do this? Be a model? You get flustered just because I tell you you're attractive. How are you going to deal with people staring at you and dressing you and putting your picture in a book for everyone in the country to see?" He was exaggerating, yes, and had somehow managed to make himself jealous of Clark and the company he'd be modeling for. 

"Lex, I'm not... You think I'm attractive?" He stared down at Lex, who was pretty sure the strange feeling in his stomach wasn't because he'd missed lunch. 

"Of course." Like it was the most natural thing in the world to tell your best _male_ friend that you thought he was attractive. Lex's free hand had travelled of its own accord to rest on Clark's neck, his thumb moving in short strokes along Clark's jawline. "You're beautiful, Clark. And the fact that you don't know it makes you even more so." 

Clark's face was bright red by now, and Lex felt like he was a teenager again. Why was Clark letting Lex touch him? He still had one hand low on Clark's arm, the other on Clark's cheek, a thumb resting on his face right next to Clark's lips. Fuck. He didn't even look nervous, just flushed, and he'd stopped breathing like he was waiting for Lex to do something. 

"Clark." Clark swallowed, and Lex tried not to be distracted by the movement. "You said earlier that you didn't want to do anything to hurt our friendship." Because Lex didn't either, and maybe he was reading the signs wrong, maybe Clark was just really comfortable with him as a friend, an affectionate person, Clark, maybe he was just... 

"I wouldn't want to be anything less than friends with you." It looked like that had taken a lot of courage for Clark to say, and Lex was focusing on Clark not wanting to be anything _less_ than friends. He hadn't said anything about more than friends. Suddenly, the little voice that had been making fun of him before started yelling at him to kiss Clark, kiss him _now_ , and he fell up into Clark's mouth and that was when everything changed. 

Clark tensed under his hands, then moved his hand to Lex's hip. He moved forward into Clark, and he felt Clark, hard, at his stomach, and apparently Clark felt it too because his mouth suddenly opened and Lex pushed his tongue inside, tasting Clark like he was the last supper. 

"Lex," Clark picked his head up, and looked down at Lex. He was confusion personified. "What is this?" 

Flashes of seminars in negotation, how to stay in control of every situation. You _never_ say `I don't know'. Even when you don't. You have to make it look like you're smarter than the other person, phrase your answer around `that's a good question' or `what do _you_ think about that?' Never yield control by admitting that you don't know the answer. 

Clark was still looking at him. 

"I don't know." 

* * *

He hadn't expected to see Lex, not until Lex at least knew about his new job, that he was living halfway across the county. Had still been trying to figure out how to tell him, convince himself that Lex isn't worth his time if Lex makes fun of him about this. 

That doesn't change the fact that Lex is standing here, waiting for an invitation inside, looking completely out of place in the apartment complex. 

"Lex!" Clark tries to tone down his smile. 

"Hey, Clark. Mind if I come in?" Right, because he's just standing there staring at Lex. 

"Oh, yeah." He clears off a space on the couch and motions for Lex to sit. "Sorry about the mess. I'll be right back." Goes into the bedroom without thinking, puts the clothes on the bed and starts thinking about _Lex_ in the next room. Wonders if it would be acceptable to ask Lex to... and fuck, it's happening again. It's one thing when he gets turned on when Lex _isn't_ here, but shit, and Clark decides the only course of action is to put some pants on before he goes back into the living room and embarrasses himself. 

He's not really paying attention to the conversation, much, mostly trying to figure out if Lex is flirting with him, because he hasn't seen Lex in a while and he's forgotten how full of subtext their conversations used to be. 

"...said you went to Boston to do some modeling." 

_That's_ why Lex is here. Shit. "So she sent you here to talk me out of it." Clark shakes his head. 

"Actually, she doesn't know I'm here. I just wanted to see how you're doing." 

"Right." He stares at Lex, trying not to be too obvious, wondering if Lex is telling the truth. So far Lex doesn't seem to be freaked out by it, and there isn't any mocking in his tone. But still... "So you're not going to tell me how bad of an idea it is that I'm modeling?" 

"I don't think it's a bad idea, Clark, I just don't think you should give up on journalism." Oh, sure. Meaning, I can't be friends with a sissy model. "You have a real gift, and besides, it's all you've ever wanted to do." 

"Why don't you just say it, Lex?" Because everyone else had, even his father. Asked who did he think he was, a girl? 

"Say what?" Clark wants to believe that Lex's confusion was real, but he just can't. 

"Say what everyone else says, except my mom, of course, but I know she's thinking it." Lex frowns. "It's queer for guys to model." 

"Actually, I don't think that, but I can't say I'm happy you think I'm that judgmental." Clark opens his mouth to argue, but Lex stands up. "No. Did I ever accuse you of thinking I was like my father just because I'm a Luthor, even though that's what the rest of Smallville thought?" It's a conversation they've almost had, lots of times. 

"No, but Lex, that's different." 

"Is it?" Clark wants to shout that yes, it is, and you're fucking changing the subject. "I'm just wondering why you would give up writing. You love it so much." 

Oh. Lex seems sincere. "I didn't give it up," he mumbles. "I was fired." 

"What?" Clark stares at the floor. He can't tell Lex, not without Lex figuring out that he _likes_ him. "Why?" 

Clark hopes that his low mumble will suffice, and Lex will let it go. He walks over to set the clock on the coffee maker. 

"Sorry Clark, I didn't quite get that. Could you speak up a little?" 

For a master of subtlety, Lex sucks at taking the hint that Clark doesn't want to talk about it. But fine, if Lex won't let it go, then neither will Clark. And he won't be responsible for the consequences. "They wanted me to investigate LexCorp. I said no." He tilts his chin up and glares at Lex. 

"So it's my fault you got fired?" What? Lex is saying _Clark_ is making accusations? He'd just answered the stupid question. 

"No, that's not what I'm saying!" He notices the way his voice raises into a pseudo-whine and controls his voice. "You're my best friend, Lex. I'm not going to investigate your company." 

"I appreciate your loyalty, Clark. I can't say I've earned it, but I do appreciate it." Clark's about to interrupt again when Lex puts a hand on his shoulder. "But Clark, if LexCorp isn't following proper procedure or is posing a threat to the environment, the public has a right to know. It's your responsibility as a reporter to let them know, and you can't let personal relationships get in the way of business." 

Why is Lex doing this? Doesn't he understand that it's about more than friendship, and that Clark's trying to convince both of them that it isn't? "Maybe that's the way you work, but not me. I don't want to do anything that would hurt our friendship." 

Lex looks at him with something like pity, and Clark's too aware of the hand on his bicep to be offended. "There is no way I would want to be friends with you any less if you had decided to investigate LexCorp. I wish you had told me about the assignment. I could have told you it was okay." 

Oh, shit. Lex wasn't _really_ telling him that they could still be friends _and_ have his job at the Planet? Why the fuck hadn't he said anything? "I didn't know." And he doesn't know why Lex is squeezing his arm like he's trying to comfort him. 

"Can you go back?" 

When his eyes meet Lex's, Lex squeezes his arm again and swallows. Clark focuses on the question at hand. "They said to come back when I decided to do the LexCorp story. I'm not sure if they were joking or not. But, I have a contract with... yeah." 

"How long?" Clark isn't sure if it's just him, or if there's something else behind the question. 

"Six months. I start shooting next week." Lex couldn't be suggesting what Clark thought he was suggesting. Then again, this _is_ Lex _Luthor_. No no no, just Lex, just his friend Lex. 

"What do you want to do?" 

"Write, but I can't." 

"You can, Clark, if you'd let me help you." Clark tilts his head again, silently begging for Lex not to be offering his checkbook. "I can get you out of the contract if that's what you really want. I know some people." 

"I don't know..." This isn't supposed to happen. Lex bailing him out because he made a hasty decision and now he has a job that he was admittedly looking forward to, just for a change of pace, maybe get some people to realize he's not as predictable and mild-mannered as they seem to think. 

"Okay." Lex looks like he's about to read to Clark from an instruction manual. Detached, matter-of-fact. "So you'll complete the contract. Go to a studio every day for six months, let them make you up and put you on display and then put you in a catalog to show off clothes that won't look half as good on the people who buy them as they'll look on you." 

Oh. He hadn't thought of it that way. "Lex..." Wait, was had Lex just said about him looking good? 

"What, Clark? No one's ever told you you have a nice body before?" 

Clark feels his cheeks heat up. Lex is telling him he has a nice body. How many times has he wondered if Lex is attracted to him too? Okay, this doesn't necessarily mean Lex is attracted to him, just that Lex appreciates his... body. 

"Do you think you can do this? Be a model? You get flustered just because I tell you you're attractive. How are you going to deal with people staring at you and dressing you and putting your picture in a book for everyone in the country to see?" It's like a dare. 

"Lex, I'm not... You think I'm attractive?" He stares down at Lex and doesn't see any laughter in Lex's eyes, just something... else. 

"Of course." His whole body is hot, buzzing with electricity that starts where Lex is touching him, hand on his arm and one on his face, gentle caresses. This is _so_ weird. "You're beautiful, Clark. And the fact that you don't know it makes you even more so." 

His face is flaming, and Clark thinks he forgot how to breathe. Lex's hand still on his face, very close to his mouth and damned if Clark doesn't want to just turn his head that little bit and suck on Lex's thumb. Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

"Clark." Lex is speaking. Okay, pay attention. "You said earlier that you didn't want to do anything to hurt our friendship." Oh god, Lex is saying it. This is it. His out, his in, whatever he wants to do with it. Lex is giving him a choice. 

"I wouldn't want to be anything less than friends with you." Maybe this isn't the way he'd expected it to happen, if it ever did at all, but there it is. Subtext has reached a new (less subtle) level and Lex understands, that Clark wants this and is telling him he wants it and apparently Lex wants it too because Lex is fucking _kissing_ him. 

Clark tenses just a little before putting his hand on Lex's hip. The hand on his arm slips down to cup his elbow, and Lex is leaning against him and fuck, all of a sudden Clark wishes they were both naked right now and this is moving _way_ too fast, Lex's tongue in his mouth so fucking good. 

"Lex," Clark pulls his face away, not ready. "What is this?" 

It's like Lex doesn't even have to think of the answer, doesn't care what Clark thinks of him. "I don't know." 

Clark smiles, because he doesn't know either, but he sure wants to find out. "Okay." Lex looks confused for a second before Clark tilts his head down and kisses him again. Lex's lips taste different than he'd imagined but then is anything really the way you imagine it? Anyway, this is better because it's _real_. 

"Clark?" Trying to ignore the fact that Lex apparently hears the sound too. "Clark." Kind of hard to when Lex is _gone_. This is so not fair. 

Doesn't bother hiding a disappointed sigh as he moves to turn off the alarm. "I have to meet with my agent." Unfortunately. He couldn't have made the appointment for tomorrow? Because of course he had no idea Lex was going to be here. Clark really wishes his abilities included predicting the future. 

Lex is looking at him pointedly, and Clark knows what he's thinking. "It's okay, Lex. We're setting up a shoot sometime this week. I kind of want to try it first before I give it up." Not a reporter any more but he's still investigative. Lex has to admire that. 

"Okay." So, apparently, he does. Doesn't look upset about it either, which Clark decides to ponder later. "Need a ride?" 

"Actually, yes." He'd been going to take a cab, but this works too. Better, again. "If you don't mind." 

Lex smiles, his little secret smile when he thinks he knows something the other person doesn't, and that makes Clark grin. 

Lex has the Ferrari, and Clark is really too old to be gushing over how cool of a car it is, so he doesn't say anything. It's a red '02, practically a classic by now but that makes it even cooler. Lex once said something about cars being like wine, getting better with age, and Clark usually doesn't agree with that. Yeah, that nine-year-old Toyota he had in college really wasn't worth the price of the gas, but then Lex can afford the really expensive cars that are well-built to begin with. 

And damn if it doesn't still turn him on when Lex puts on driving gloves before starting the car. It's like being in high school again, the other kids giving him weird looks because _Lex Luthor_ drove him to school and he got to talk about his friend Lex and oh, Lex took me to Metropolis this weekend, yeah, sorry you couldn't go. Thinking back though, Clark's not sure why it took so long for them to have the _more than friends_ discussion because really, hadn't they flirted all the time? 

He's not sure why the car is stopping, and Lex looks over at him with this amused look on his face. "We're here, Clark." Clark doesn't bother to wonder how Lex knew how to get here. Lex knows everything. 

So he gets out of the car, not really wanting to go because he'd rather spend time with Lex, figuring out what _this_ is. Before he can go into the building, Lex is there, kissing him and saying something about calling him. And then he's gone, and Clark hasn't quite had time to recover, but that's okay because Lex is going to call him. 


End file.
